


That Don't Impress Me Much

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, F/M, Funny, No defined pairing, Song Lyrics, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: A witch puts a spell on (Y/n)





	That Don't Impress Me Much

**Author's Note:**

> There's no defined pairing, so you can pick the one you want. Song lyrics are "That Don't Impress Me Much" by Shania Twain.

“Tell them the truth.” The witch whispered as she held a hand over her face. The boys ran in and shot her, letting her fall to her feet. Her eyes were wide as she looked up at the boys. She hoped that whatever she had tried doing to her before was null and void.

“Took you long enough!” She said. Dean shrugged.

“What can I say? I like to make an entrance.” He flashed her a signature smile. “Come on, let’s get back to the motel.”

****

She set in the motel room, something gnawing at her brain as she listened to Sam go on and on about something he read online, Dean browsing for things for the car online, and Cas watching cartoons on the TV. Something in her snapped then and she stood up, glaring them down.

“(Y/n)?” Sam asked. She marched up to him.

“ _I’ve known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart. But you’ve got being right down to an art. You think you’re a genius, you drive me up the wall. You’re a regular original, a know it all_.” She sang to Sam. His eyes were wide and Dean was starting to snicker some at what was going on. “ _Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special. Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else_.” Sam made a move to defend himself, but she raised her hand to stop him. “ _Okay, so you're a rocket scientist. That don't impress me much. So you got the brain but have you got the touch. Don't get me wrong, yeah, I think you're alright. But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night. That don't impress me much_.” Sam set down, his shoulders slumping some. She turned to look at Cas, who had stood up to stop her from verbally attacking Sam anymore, since Dean didn’t seem to be doing anything. She raised her hand at him.

“ _I never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocket. And a comb up his sleeve-just in case. And all that extra hold gel in her hair oughta lock it. 'Cause Heaven forbid it should fall outta place._ ” She sang. Claire had convinced Cas to start styling his hair and had sent him on his way with some essentials to keep on him at all times to make him look good. Sam was smiling some now at Cas being attacked and the fact that his not so secret, secret was out in the open. “ _Oh-oo-oh, so you think you're something special. Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else_.” She glared down the angel. “ _Okay, so you're Brad Pitt. That don't impress me much. So you got the looks but have you got the touch. Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright. But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night. That don't impress me much_.” Cas pouted and went back to his cartoons. She turned her eyes on Dean then.

“(Y/n), now just wait a minute…” He said. She walked over to him, swaying her hips some. She had a smile on her face. Sam was excited to see how this was going to turn out.

“ _You're one of those guys who likes to shine his machine. You make me take off my shoes before you let me get in. I can't believe you kiss her car good night. C'mon baby tell me-you must be jokin', right?_ ” Dean’s eyes widened and Sam busted out laughing. It was one time and he was drunk. He had kissed Baby goodnight before heading off to bed. “ _Oh-oo-oh, so you think you're something special. Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else_.” Dean made a move to get up and leave, but she stopped him. “ _Okay, so you've got a car. That don't impress me much. So you got the moves but have you got the touch. Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright. But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night…_ ” 

“Damn witches.” Dean growled. He knew that this had to be some sort of spell. (Y/n) turned to look at all three of the men.

“ _That don't impress me much. You think you're cool but have you got the touch. Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright. But that won't keep me warm on the long, cold, lonely night. That don't impress me much._ ” She sang to them, looking each one of them in the eye. She knew each one of them had some sort of feelings for her, and she wasn’t sure why she was singing this to them. Dean moved forward and put his hands on her arms. “ _Okay, so what do you think you're Elvis or something? Whatever! That don't impress me._ ” 

“Snap out of it!” Dean said. (Y/n) blinked and looked at all three of them.

“I am so, so sorry.” You whispered.

“Please just no more angry singing.” Dean begged. Cas and Sam nodded. “And if you wanted me to spend more time with you than Baby, all you had to do was ask.” He said with a wink, making (Y/n) blush.


End file.
